vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Basic wrestling terms
A list of terms used in professional wrestling, given here to help newcomers understand the industry lingo. A 'Angle' A fictional storyline, which usually begins with one wrestler assaulting another, then the resulting vendetta and quest for revenge. 'A-Match:' Matches featuring top talent B 'Botch:' A wrestler messes up a scripted move in the ring. Wrestlers will attempt to ignore the botch or play it off as a whiff or regular part of the match, even when it is obvious to the audience. 'Book:' The schedule of events for the night. It differs from a fight card in that the book contains non-kayfabe information, such as who wins, storyline and the like. The booker is the person responsible for making and arranging the matches, and making sure it all fits into some sort of story. 'B-Show:' Matches featuring lesser talent. 'Burial:' The intentional lowering of a once popular wrestler's status by destroying him in a match, or entering him known unpopular angles. Famous example in VGCW is what happened to Ganondorf during the infamous 32-5 match. C 'Cheap heat:' To incite a negative reaction by insulting the crowd. D 'Dark match:' An untelevised undercard match F 'Face:' Traditionally seen as a fan favorite, the face is now simply considered to be a more heroic "good guy" wrestler. Faces are not always the most popular anymore, simply the ones with the most noble intentions. Examples in real wrestling would be Hulk Hogan and John Cena, and Mr. Satan in VGCW. 'Fall:' The end of the match. Can come from pinfall, submission, count out or disqualification. 'Finisher:' A wrestler's signature move, which is usually also their most powerful. H 'Heel:' Traditionally the less popular wrestlers, the heel is now the "bad guy" stereotype. During the 1990s, heels started to become far more popular among the fanbase, leading to something of a blurring of the old lines between face and heel. Regardless, heels are still generally portrayed as arrogant cheaters, usually in someone's pocket. Examples in real wrestling would be CM Punk and Ric Flair, and Little Mac in VGCW. 'Hot tag:' When a badly beaten wrestler tags in his fresh partner, who unleashes a quick burst of offense. 'Heat:' Negative crowd reaction. A heel is judged by how well they can generate heat, in other words, by how good they are at making people hate them. J 'Jobber:' A wrestler who loses frequently. A jobber is "brought in to do a job" (lose) and is generally an easy way to get other wrestlers over. VGCW examples include Link and Vegeta. 'Jobber to the Stars: ' A wrestler who defeats the lesser jobbers but is routinely defeated by top tier wrestlers. These wrestlers are generally labeled as " lower end mid-carders" and generally compete for the Casual Championship. VGCW examples include Waluigi and Ezio Auditore K 'Kayfabe:' The "fourth wall" in wrestling. Kayfabe is the shared pretending between audience and performers that everything seen in professional wrestling is unscripted, and that the fights are for real. 'Kick out:' One way to escape a pin, this uses the force of a leg kick to raise the shoulders off the mat, thereby escaping the pin. L 'Legit:' A match or event that hasn't been booked, and is not correographed. M 'Mark:' A wrestling fan who thinks wrestling is real. 'Marking out:' Acting as if wrestling is legit, even when you know it's not. 'Money in the Bank:' A match in which the object is not to pin all the other wrestlers, but rather to retrieve a hanging suitcase. The wrestler who successfuly gets the suitcase is given an automatic title shot which can be redeemed at any time. N 'No sell:' To show no, or very little, reaction to an opponent's moves, especially their finisher. Hulk Hogan was famous for this when he started "hulking up." THQuality makes this very common in the VGCW. 'Number one contender:' The person who is next in line for a title shot. O 'Over:' To be well-accepted by fans as a wrestler. Can be over as a face or a heel, but either way, a popular (or popularly hated) wrestler. P 'Paper champion:' A weak, easily beaten champion, usually one who has been given the belt through outside meddling. 'Pop:' Positive reaction from the crowd. A face is judged by how well he can do this. R 'Run in:' When a wrestler runs in from the back to interrupt a match or promo, this usually results in a beat down. Royal Rumble: A type of match which begins with 4 wrestlers in the ring, with another wrestler set to run in at a set interval of time until a total of 40 have entered the ring. Wrestlers are eliminated by being thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor, and the last wrestler standing is the winner. S 'Screwjob:' A controversial and unfair finish, generally the result of cheating or outside interference. The most famous in VGCW would be the Soviet Screwjob, wherein Bazza restarted a match that Zangief had won quickly, resulting in Zangief losing the rematch. 'Squash:' A short, one sided match. Usually is a part of a burial. 'Sell:' To react to an opponent's attacks in a somewhat realistic manner. 'Stable:' A team of multiple wrestlers who share the same goals, and allies and work together to advance a storyline. 'Strap': A championship belt. T 'Tap out:' To give up when in a submission hold. This is indicated by tapping the mat, and results in a loss for the tapping wrestler. 'Turn:' When a wrestler switches between heel and face. In other words, when a good guy becomes a bad guy, and vice versa. X X-Pac heat: Named after a particularly shitty wrestler from the late 90s to early 2000s, X-Pac heat is the wrong kind of heat. This is when the fans genuinley hate the performer, instead of simply their in ring character. A good heel is hated, but still popular and capable of drawing fans. A wrestler recieving X-Pac heat is so hated that they are actually repellent to fans. This is usually considered the kiss of death for a wrestler. An arguable example in VGCW is Ezio Auditore and Kratos. Category:VGCW Information